HumanCrazy
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Cuando explotas, ya no hay de otra que aceptarlo, aceptar tu voz interior. Cuando alguien te cierra el camino y te pierdes, te desesperas en encontrar una salida. Cuando ya has estado tanto tiempo en esa oscuridad, te acostumbras e ignoras cualquier rayo de luz que se cuela por la pequeña abertura de tu alma.
1. Voces en mi interior

— _idiota... Estúpida... Inútil... Tarada... Mejor muérete... No deberías de haber nacido... No sirves para nada..._

Me levanto de golpe cuando escucho el sonar de mi despertador, lo apago y me levanto de la cama. Me dirijo al baño y me doy una ducha, me pongo el suéter de siempre, azul con rayas rosas. Al terminar de bañarme, bajo al comedor.

En la mesa encuentro un papel arrugado, me acerco a éste y lo leo rápidamente.

 **Frisk, el desayuno esta en el microondas, calientalo y come. Nos vemos en la tarde. Te quiere tu madre.**

Arrugo el papel y lo dejo en la mesa, me dirijo al aparato y caliento los waffles. Rato después como y miro el reloj de pared, faltaba diez minutos para ir al colegio, me levanto del asiento y lavo lentamente el plato. Me voy hacia la sala y tomo mi mochila, sin mirarla camino hacia la puerta y salgo de casa.

Camine por la vereda a paso lento, no me preocupaba mucho llegar tarde al colegio, era lo de menos.

Llego al colegio y como deducía, todos habían entrado, doy un suspiro y entro al establecimiento, me dirijo al cuarto piso y golpeó la puerta. Al abrir veo como la profesora frunce el ceño y con una mueca me deja entrar.

—¿lo de siempre niña?, me esta cansando que siempre llegues tarde... ¿Qué está pasando contigo? —baje el rostro y no dije nada, ella dio un bufido—Vamos ve a sentarte... Hagan la tarea de la pizarra.. Ya vuelvo, hablaré con el director...

Asiento y camino hacia mi pupitre, pero antes de llegar a éste, caigo al suelo, después escucho como empiezan a reír. Miro hacia arriba y veo como mi compañero de adelante me había puesto el pie, solo sonrió más, bajo la mirada y sin decir nada me siento en mi asiento correspondiente. Saco mi carpeta de la mochila y empiezo a copiar, ignorando los comentarios de todos.

La profesora de naturales volvió y empezó a pedir la tarea, antes hubiera sido la primera en ir y entregárselo, pero ahora no quiero moverme de mi asiento. Ella camino hacia mi y me extendió su mano.

—la tarea Odam..

Le di las hojas y miro hacia abajo, ella toma mis hojas bruscamente.

—llame a tus padres por tu retraso...

Aprieto los dientes y asiento débilmente, ella vuelve hacia adelante.

* * *

Mis ojos empiezan a picar pero no lloro, golpeó la puerta del armario pero solo escucho risas del otro lado, me siento en el suelo y abrazo mis rodillas.

— _¿por qué?_

* * *

Un profesor me encontró en el armario y me saco de ahí, sin decir nada corrí hacia la salida, era la hora de irse. Camino por la misma vereda de siempre y antes de pensar en algo, siento como me agarran la mochila y me caigo al suelo.

De mi boca sale un grito ahogado y levanto la mirada encontrándome con ellos otra vez. Otra vez.

* * *

Cierro la puerta de mi cuarto y camino hacia el baño, tenía que tapar mis heridas. El labio estaba partido, tomo agua oxigenada y empiezo a desinfectarlo.

Cuando estaba por ponerme una curita en mi ceja, la puerta se abre y segundos después alguien golpea la puerta del baño. Rápidamente guardo todo, con torpeza.

—¡Frisk abre la puerta ahora! —escuché la voz de mi padre, empiezo a temblar y la abro, encontrándome con él—¿qué es lo que te paso? —preguntó serio.

—me caí...

Él negó.

—que torpe eres niña... Siempre metiéndote en problemas... Me llamo la escuela y nos citaron a tu madre y a mi... ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—nada... —susurré en voz baja.

Suspira y pasa sus dedos por su cabello, frustrado.

—¿qué hicimos mal? —lo escucho decir, se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta en un golpe fuerte que me hace saltar en el lugar.

Camino hacia mi cama y me tiro en ésta, cubriéndome entre las cobijas. Lentamente siento como las lágrimas salen a flote.

— _Otra vez me pegaron..._

— _ **Frisk escuchame...no puedes con esto...**_

— _puedo aguantar..._

— _ **no, no podrás...¿Por qué no me haces caso?**_

— _no quiero hacerlo... Se que ellos son buenos..._

— **deja de ser así Frisk... Hazlo, dame tu cuerpo y me encargaré de ellos..**.

— _no Chara... No lo haré... Ya calla, déjame en paz... Largo..._

— **se que quieres... Pero bueno... Esperaré...**

— _no pasará..._

Siento unas carcajadas y con mi almohada tapo mis oídos, tratando de acallar esas voces, pero no podía, ya que esas voces venían de mi cabeza.

* * *

—¡oye Frisk!, vayamos a jugar a la pelota...

Levanto mi mirada y veo a un chico de cabello rubio, antes de hablar, veo como grita a los demás que yo sería el arquero. Sin saber que hacer me dirijo al arco. Atajo como podía pero miraba con tristeza como se abrazaban por haber metido un gol al equipo contrario, solo me quede ahí, en el arco.

Los próximos pelotazos eran más rápidos y fuertes, me dolían las manos y los brazos, como podía me cubría, nadie me defendía, nadie.

Aprieto mis puños y sin decir nada corro hacia el baño, me miro en el espejo y me lavo la cara. Siento como caigo hacia atrás, golpeándome contra la puerta del baño, miro hacia arriba y veo a unas chicas, las mismas que jugaban en mi equipo.

—oye tonta... No dijimos nada de que te podías ir...

—no quiero jugar más —susurré.

Ella sonrió.

—¿crees que me interese si quieres o no? —me tomo del brazo bruscamente y me tiro hacia la pared de cerámica—sera mejor que no hables, es mejor verte callada... Niña estúpida... —me da una patada en la costilla—sería mejor que no hubieras nacido... Eres una escoria...

* * *

Veo hacia el frente y veo por la ventana como mis padres hablaban con el director y esa profesora. Bajo mi mirada y aprieto mi brazo, hago una mueca y bajo la manga de mi pullover. Un grupo paso frente mio y al verme empezaron a reírse, susurrando palabras, susurrando insultos.

— _son buenos chicos... Son buenos chicos..._ —aprieto mi short y empiezo a temblar.

La puerta se abrió y salieron mis padres, no le di importancia de lo que decían y mi madre se acerca a mi.

—vamos a casa Frisk..

Asiento y camino a su lado, miro como mis padres hablaban y bajaban la mirada para mirarme, después negaban sucesivamente, estaban decepcionados. Yo también estaría decepcionada de mi.

* * *

— _ **¿por qué lo hiciste?**_

— _yo solo... Yo solo..._

— _ **me das pena Frisk... Nunca creí que llegarías a cortarte... Que decepcionante...**_

No dije nada, solo llore en silencio, apoyando mi espalda en la pared fría de mi baño.

— _son buenos chicos... Son buenos chicos..._

— _ **ni eso te la crees... Déjame tomar el control.. Déjame sacar todo tu rencor... Déjame... Frisk...**_

— _no lo haré... Se que son buenos chicos... Se que no lo hacen por mal..._

— _ **deja de ser tan compasiva... No ves lo que te hicieron hacer...**_

— _yo..._

— _ **hazlo...**_

— _yo... No entiendo qué es lo que he hecho mal.._.

* * *

Hoy había una prueba, pero no hacía falta que estudiase, ya lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de ser la mejor. Tengo miedo de entregar la hoja.

La profesora me saco el examen de la mano y se fue a buscar a las demás hojas, empecé a temblar en el lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos y la profesora nos dio la prueba, se acercó a mi y me lo puso en la mesa.

—bien, al menos tienes algo de bueno Odam...

Miro la hoja y tenía un 100, aprieto mis manos y esta desaparece, el de atrás lo había tomado.

—ja... De seguro haces trampa... Una idiota como tu no puede sacarse esta nota...

La profesora tomo sus cosas y se fue del salón, bajo la mirada y escucho como una hoja se rompe, mi pupitre se llena de pedazos de papel, pedazos de mi prueba.

Escucho como empieza reírse y los demás hacen lo mismo, guardo todo de golpe y salgo del salón, ignorando a todos. Cruzo el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, risas son los que inundan mis oídos. Risas.

— _ **Hazlo... Vamos... No seas un cobarde... Se fuerte... Déjame hacerlos sufrir... Frisk... Vamos...**_

Niego repetidamente mi cabeza y salgo del colegio, corro hacia mi casa, pero como siempre, ellos estaban ahí, esperándome.

* * *

— _son... Buenos... Chicos..._

— _ **Frisk... Te entiendo... Yo también pase por esto... Pero por favor... Déjame hacerlo...**_

— _son... Buenos... Chicos... Son..._

— _ **Frisk...**_

— _Chara... Yo..._

Me miro en el espejo y veo el moretón de mi ojo.

—se pasaron de la raya... De mi raya...

* * *

Sonrío al espejo y corro a la sala, tomo mi mochila y salgo de mi casa, camino al colegio y veo como nadie había entrado. Ellos estaban ahí.

Estos me ven y se acercan a mi, la misma rutina.

Caigo al suelo y veo como se reían de mi estado, otros no se movían del lugar y unos solo apartaban la mirada. Bajo la mirada y sonrío.

Ya no lloraré.

— **vamos golpeenme... Ya no lloraré... Ya no me quedan lágrimas... Solo venganza...**

* * *

 ** _Pov Narradora._**

Frisk, no, Chara sonrío mostrando ese brillo demencial en sus ojos rojos. Los alumnos entraron al colegio y ella se dirigió al baño, espero a que todos se fueran y al ver que no había nadie. Ella solo saco un cuchillo de la mochila de Frisk y con una sonrisa, salió del baño, escabulléndose por los pasillos.

Chara camino al cuarto piso y con una sonrisa más grande, abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a todos. Cerro la puerta con la llave que robo del conserje anteriormente y rápidamente corrió hacia la profesora y la apuñaló en el estómago. Sin dejar de reírse a carcajadas, empezó a matar a cada uno del salón.

Pasaron unos minutos y Chara sonrió mirando hacia el techo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y vieron con horror la escena, la joven dejo de sonreír y los miro seriamente, sus ojos rojos se volvieron marrones.

* * *

 _ **Pov Frisk.**_

Después de lo que paso no he vuelto a casa ni al colegio, mejor para mi, no me molestaran más. Ahora estaba en un cuarto gris, un cuarto frío, pero no me importa. Me encanta. También me daban unas pastillas que me mantenían tranquilo.

Pero hay un problema.

Esa enfermera ya me tiene harta.

— _tendría...que_

— _ **¿**_ _ **Matarla?**_

— _no puedo hacer eso... Sino, no saldré de aquí nunca..._

— _ **te puedo preguntar algo?**_

— _¿_ _qué?_

— _ **¿**_ _ **te arrepientes?...**_

— _si me arrepiento..._

— _ **¿**_ _ **mm?**_

—JA...¿a quién quiero engañar?.

* * *

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	2. No lo digas

Veo como abren la puerta pero me sorprendo al no ver a la misma enfermera de siempre, se trataba de otra, a la cual no conozco. Ella tenía una bandeja en sus manos y la apoya en mi mesa, vio con desaprobación al plato que todavía tenía comida en su interior.

—Odam ¿cierto?

La miro fijamente.

—me llamo Toriel, la otra enfermera no se siente en condiciones de trabajar y yo la reemplazare hasta que se recupere...

No aparto mi mirada de la suya.

—eh...Bueno... No hagas esto... Debes de comer mi niña... O si no te vas a enfermar...

—prefiero... Prefiero no comer lo que esa enfermera me trae...

—¿eh? ¿Por qué?

No respondí y sonreí abiertamente.

—váyase... No quiero a nadie en mi cuarto...

Ella me miro por unos segundos y sin decir nada se fue del cuarto.

—Chara...creo que no podremos matar a esa enfermera...

— _ **que aburrimiento...**_

—lo se...

Me acuesto en la cama y sonrío. Giro mi rostro hacia la mesita y veo la comida de siempre pero ésta era acompañada por la porción de algo.

—¿un pastel?

Me acerco a éste y veo que se trataba de una tarta, la veo detenidamente y sin más tomo el tenedor.

—solo una probadita...

Corto un pedazo y lo llevo a mi boca.

—mmm... No le importará que lo termine ¿no?

— _ **no creo..**_

Tomo el plato y empiezo a comer el pie.

* * *

 **Pov Toriel.**

Suspiro y veo como la doctora Alphys leía unos papeles, me acerco a ella y me siento en frente de ella.

—¿qué es lo que le paso a la niña Odam?

—eh.. Eh... Bueno... Ella... Mató a.. A sus compañeros...

Abro los ojos sorprendida y frunzo el ceño.

—imposible... Esa niña no pudo haber hecho eso.. ¿Cierto?

Me entrego una carpeta.

—si es posible...

 ** _Frisk Odam: Joven de dieciséis años de muy buenas notas, pero ha bajado cuando ingreso al nuevo colegio. Sus padres no están en casa hasta que ella llega del colegio. No tiene amigos ni hermanos._**

 ** _12/09/20xx : la edad que tenía en ese momento era de doce años, no llego a clases puntualmente, pero se la vio llegar al colegio. Más tarde se escuchan gritos de auxilio en su salón, los profesores fueron a revisar y se encontraron a los 30 alumnos con su profesora, apuñalados. Ella lo admitió todo y no quiso decir la razón._**

 ** _Los testigos no dicen nada._**

Abro los ojos sorprendida y vuelvo mi mirada hacia la joven rubia que se encontraba frente mio.

—¿te ha hecho algo ella?—me pregunta, niego a eso.

—no, pero no me quiso decir el porque no comía...

—no habla mucho... Se la oye hablar sola... Nombrando... Nombrando a una tal Chara...

—¿han investigado a alguien cercano con ese nombre?

—si..pero nada hay...

—que extraño...

—claro G no hay problema...—escucho a alguien acercándose a la sala.

Giro mi rostro y veo como entra el señor Gaster y Sans.

—oh.. Hola Tori.. —saludo el menor.

—hola —dijo el pelinegro.

Asiento.

—¿qué les trae por aquí?—pregunto—si mal no recuerdo son científicos y no doctores...

—jaja soy científico porque no se me dan bien cuidar a los locos... —habló el de cabello castaño.

—no son locos Sans... Son personas que sufrieron un trauma...

—si si... Locos...

—Sans... —dije sería, tome la carpeta de Odam—bueno Al, me llevo esto... Quiero leerlo...

—e..esta bien...

Sin decir palabra me voy de ahí. Miro la carpeta.

—me gustaría saber más de ti... Frisk...

* * *

 _—todo va a estar bien xxxxx, saldremos de esta..._

 _—xxxxx por favor no me abandones..._

 _—nunca lo haré hermana.. Nunca..._

* * *

 **Pov Narradora.**

—bien, bro así se hace...

—NHEJEJEJE YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS HA PASADO EL EXAMEN FINAL... YA SERÉ UN GRAN POLICÍA...

—hubiera preferido que seas cocinero en vez de un policía Paps —habló la mujer de cabellos rojos.

—PERO UNDYNE, ESTO ES MI SUEÑO, YO, PAPYRUS SERÁ UN GRAN POLICÍA PARA AYUDAR A LA SOCIEDAD...

—pero no tan bueno como yo —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—e...h...Undyne...—llamo una rubia de baja estatura.

—oh Al... ¿Cómo has estado?

—eh... B..ueno...bien... —respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—que bueno Al... ¿Quieres ver la TV? Esta dando una película..

Ella asintió, los hermanos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, rápidamente salieron del cuarto. Ambos hablaban como siempre hasta que llegó Toriel, los vio sorprendida y después les sonrió.

—hola Papyrus... Sans...

—¡HOLA!, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACE SEÑORA?

—bueno estoy leyendo un caso en particular...

—de esos lo... —dejo de hablar al ver la mirada asesina de ella.

—bueno, como decía... Es una niña que se íntegro aquí hace unos cinco meses...

—¿Y COMO HA LLEGADO AQUÍ?

—bueno... —acarició nerviosa su cabello blanco —hizo algo malo...

—WOWIE...¿PUEDO CONOCERLA?

—¿eh? ¿Por qué?

—YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS QUIERE SABER SI HIZO ALGO MALO...

—ella lo admitió... No hace falta...

—PERO, ¿POR QUÉ SE INTERESA POR ELLA?

—la veo muy sola y quiero ayudarla...

—¿PUEDO AYUDAR?

—eh... Bueno... Justo iba a verla...

—VOY CONTIGO...

—jeje.. Claro...

Ambos se giraron hacia Sans y éll solo se encogió de hombros, los tres se dirigieron al cuarto de ella.

Al llegar, la mayor golpeo la puerta.

—Odam... Soy yo, Toriel... ¿Puedo pasar?

—aunque dijera que no, usted va a pasar igual ¿cierto?, no se gaste en pedir permiso...

La mujer miro a los hermanos y después a la puerta. Entro y vio la cama desordenada y la joven mirando la pequeña ventana que se encontraba arriba de todo, de esa abertura se colaban los rayos de luz que la luna le obsequiaba al mundo.

—Odam... Traje a unos amigos... ¿Te importa? —pregunta Toriel.

—como dije antes... No gaste saliva en mi...

Ella trato duro.

—¡HOLA! MI NOMBRE ES PAPYRUS, ¿Y TU COMO TE LLAMAS?

—frisk... —susurró.

—EL ES MI HERMANO SANS... —el susodicho levanto su mano en forma de saludo.

—hola chica...

—¿qué es lo que queréis?, ¿a que nos hagamos amigos?, esa palabra no existe para mi... No gasten energía en alguien como yo... —giro su rostro y mostró una sonrisa torcida.

La peliblanca la miro aterrada al ver como en su frente tenía un corte.

—mi niña.. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó ella, acercándose a la castaña.

Antes de que la tocara, ella apartó su mano de un manotazo, la miro sería y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—largo... —salio de sus labios, en un tono aterciopelado.

—mi niña...

—¡LARGO! —grito.

La mujer bajo su rostro y retrocedió, con la mirada les dijo a los hermanos que se fueran, ellos lo hicieron y ella los siguió, pero antes de irse, se giro a Frisk y dijo.

—no te preocupes mi niña... Yo te ayudare... Te lo prometo...

Y cerró la puerta, la castaña apoyo su espalda en la fría pared y se arrastró hasta quedar sentada.

—no prometas algo que no puedas cumplir... No lo hagas... Nadie lo hace después...

 _ **MARIAANGELZ.**_


	3. No me sigan

—¿Tori estas bien? —pregunta el castaño.

—¿eh?, si lo estoy —bajo la mirada hacia el suelo—que complicado jeje...

—ESA HUMANA SI QUE ES EXTRAÑA...

—papyrus no la llames así, también somos humanos...

—PERO CON ALGO DIFERENTE...

—pero seguimos siendo humanos...

—hola Tori—habló alguien atrás de ellos.

Ella se giro y sonrió al ver a un señor de cabellera rubia, a su lado se encontraba un joven de veinticinco años, también con el cabello rubio.

—Asgore... Mi niño—dijo ella acercándose a ambos.

—hola madre.. —saludo el joven—hola Papyrus, Sans...

—niño... —asintió el mayor.

—¡HOLA!

—¿pasó algo? —pregunta la mujer.

—no nada, ¿tendría que pasar algo para ver a mi mujer?

Ella sonrió y se puso a su lado.

* * *

 ** _Pov_ _Frisk_ _.._**

— ** _Frisk_ _... Debes matarlos... Son molestos... Ya van una semana que intentan hablar contigo... Los odio..._ _Mátalos..._ _Frisk_ _..._**

—Chara... No le tomes tanta importancia, cuando se den cuenta que no valgo la pena, me dejarán en paz...

— ** _ese tal_ _Papyrus_ _no me cae bien su entusiasmo... Y supo horrible el espagueti que nos dio ayer..._ _Aghh_ _..._**

—ay Chara...

— ** _al menos son esos dos que siempre vienen, no volvió el enano... El hermano del otro..._**

Respiro hondo y miro hacia la puerta, viendo como se abría despacio. Una cabellera castaña tirando a rubio se hace presente y veo el rostro sonriente de ese chico.

—HOLA HUMANA... —saludo en voz baja, desde hace días que me llama así y no se por qué.

— _¿_ _le es difícil recordar mi nombre? ¿Acaso ambos somos humanos?_

Él entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, veo en sus manos una bandeja.

— _ **ugh**_ ** _...no me digas que es espagueti... Dios santo..._**

 _—_ HUMANA TE TRAJE LA COMIDA... ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DE MIS SABROSOS ESPAGUETIS...

— ** _¿_ _sabrosos? ¿En serio?, yo creo que son los peores, hasta_ _Frisk_ _cocina mejor que tú..._**

—emm... No tengo apetito...

—PERO HUMANA, HOY NO HAS COMIDO NADA...

—yo no quiero...

—VENGA PRUEBA UN POCO, CAMBIARÁS DE OPINIÓN...

— ** _la mía no cambiará... Lo diré siempre, sus espaguetis son un asco..._**

Respiro hondo y veo como se sienta frente mio y pone la bandeja en mis piernas, me encontraba sentada en forma de indio, apoyando mi espalda en la pared. Lo miro por unos segundos y él me entrega el tenedor.

—¡VAMOS PRUEBA!

Dudosa lo tomo y hago el primer bocado, su sabor era indescriptible.

—¿Y HUMANA?

— ** _creo que moriré por intoxicación_**

—¿por qué lo haces? —pregunto de repente, después de terminar el plato de espagueti, lentamente.

—¿HACER QUÉ HUMANA?

—hacer esto... Amable con alguien como yo... No tienes que hacerlo, no hay perdón por lo que hice... Así que no gastes tu tiempo en una verdadera escoria como yo... ¿Entiendes?

—PERO YO QUIERO AYUDARTE, DE ALGÚN MODO ME CAES BIEN...

Lo miro seriamente y le entrego la bandeja.

—gracias por la comida... —me levanto del suelo y veo que él busca algo en su bolsillo.

—TOMA HUMANA, NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO HACER ESTO, PERO AL VER QUE HAS COMIDO LOS SABROSOS ESPAGUETIS DEL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE REGALO ÉSTE CHOCOLATE...

 _— **¿chocolate? ¡CHOCOLATE! ¡TE AMO**_ ** _PAPYRUS_ _!_**

Lo tomo y él se despide de mi, cierra la puerta y me deja sola en el cuarto.

—Hey Chara, ¿no es que odiabas a Papyrus?

 _— **puedo cambiar de opinión si quiero... ¿Me das un pedazo?...**_

—nope...

— **¿ _eh_ _?, ¿por qué?,_ _¡_ _dame_ _el chocolate!_**

—nope...

— ** _¡_ _dame_ _, mi, chocolate!_**

 _—_ aunque te lo diera... No podrás comértelo ... Solo eres un fantasma... Así que el chocolate lo como yo...

— ** _¡_ _FRISK_ _!_**

Abro el chocolate y lo como frente a ella, esta me mira con esos rojos y yo le doy una mirada burlona.

— ** _ME VENGARE_ _FRISK_ _..._**

—bien... Buenas noches...

* * *

—ven Frisk... Sígueme... —frunzo el ceño y rendida la sigo.

Cruzamos unos pasillos y veo a los hermanos hablando con una mujer de cabellera roja. Paso a su lado, ignorándolos pero la voz del menor me retiene.

—WOWIE... HUMANA POR FIN HAS SALIDO DEL CUARTO... QUIERES QUE JUGUEMOS A ALGO O MEJOR, VAYAMOS A COCINAR... —su entusiasmo irritaba a Chara.

—por ahora no Papyrus, ella irá conmigo al parque...

—OH QUE MAL... PERO SERÁ PARA LA PRÓXIMA... NOS VEMOS LUEGO HUMANA...

Sin decir nada sigo a la mujer de cabello blanco, bajamos unas escaleras y llegamos a una gran puerta, ella la abrió y paso por ahí. Era un parque.

Árboles.  
Flores.  
Pájaros.  
Niños.  
Bancos.  
Luz. Mucha luz. Y Aire libre.

Hace mucho que no veía el aire libre, mucho tiempo encerrada en ese lugar.

—¿no es bello Frisk? —habló la mujer.

—¿para que me trajo aquí?

—solo quería sacarte de ese lugar... ¿No te gusta?. ..

—desde hace mucho que las cosas que me gustaban dejaron de gustarme...

—¿como?

—ya no me gustan las mismas cosas...

—¿y qué es lo que te gusta ahora?

—nada me gusta... Ya nada...

—pero debe de haber algo que si te guste, no se... ¿El pastel?, la otra vez comiste de mi pie... ¿No te gustó?

—lo comí porque lo vi confiable y no algo en mal estado... No se haga ilusiones señora... ¿Por qué no me deja de molestar?

—yo...

—Hey tú... ¿Por qué le hablas así a mi madre?—habló un chico atrás mio.

—que te importa, niño mimado...

Giro de mis talones y con una mirada sería camino hacia la puerta, ignorando a todos. Voy directo a mi cuarto, ya me memorice el camino, así que no hacía falta de un guía.

—HUMANA ¿YA PRONTO VUELVES A TU CUARTO?

No me detengo y sigo caminando.

—¿HUMANA?

—basta... —susurré, paro en seco y veo que él también lo hace—ya basta, ya estoy cansada de su numerito estúpido... Porque no se rinden y listo, es mejor para mi... Mi alma ya está hecha una basura, no hay salvación alguna... ¿Por qué tanto interés y pérdida de tiempo en un alma perturbada, en un alma tan rota?, ¿por qué no se rinden y listo?, fin del cuento... Adiós...

Sigo caminando y escucho unos pasos hacia mi, levanto mi mirada y veo al hermano mayor.

—hola Kiddo, se que no hablamos mucho pero quiero decirte algo... mi hermano esta muy entusiasmado por la idea de ser tu amigo, pero no ayudas mucho ¿no?, no me gusta como le hablaste recién, así que será mejor que te cuides niña...

Dio media vuelta y levanto su mano.

—diviértete en tu cuarto de tortura mental —sonrió y se fue por una puerta.

 _— **que ese enano quiere jugar con fuego**_ ** _¿_ _eh_ _?, pues jugaré con él, ¿no_ _Frisk_ _?_**

—ummm...

Camino hacia mi habitación, pero antes de llegar a abrir la puerta alguien choca conmigo, por la parte de atrás. Giro mi rostro para ver a un niño rubio tirado en el suelo, vestido de forma extraña.

— ** _que extraño niño... Vamos_ _Frisk_ _... Estoy harta de estar afuera..._**

Ignoro su comentario y camino hacia el niño, me agacho frente a él.

—¿te encuentras bien? —pregunté.

Él empezó a temblar.

—yo...yo ...

Tomo sus hombros y lentamente lo levanto del suelo.

— _¿_ _no tiene brazos?_

 _— **que importa**_ ** _Frisk_ _, vámonos..._**

—¿a quién buscabas? —volví a preguntar.

—yo...yo buscaba a mi heroína...

—¿heroína?

—emmm... La gran policía Undyne —y sonrió feliz.

— ** _ugh_ _..._**

 _—calla..._

 _—_ ¿y cómo es ella?

—es una mujer muy fuerte con el cabello rojo...

—oh... Se encontraba abajo...

—¡gracias! Señorita...

—Frisk, llámame así...

—bueno, me voy a verla, muchas gracias y lo siento.. —rápidamente se fue corriendo, me asuste al verlo tropezar, pero él se levantó rápidamente y siguió su camino.

— ** _Frisk_ _, ¿_ _por qué?_**

 _—_ ese niño me recuerda de algún modo a mi... En esos días en que era inocente...

 _ **MARIAANGELZ.**_


End file.
